tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine Bach Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Too Bad the Original Mediamass Mediamass.Net Don't have Such a Legend like the Best Legs Ever Catherine Bach best Daisy Duke Ever the Model in the Pilot that was named Bach She's Tied With the Real Hollywood One best butt bender Michelle Trachtenberg under that name,Sandra Bullock,ect For God's Greatest Legged Baby Ever Actress (31 credits) 2014 The Breakup Girl (post-production) Ellen 2012-2014 The Young and the Restless (TV Series) Anita Lawson / Anita- Episode #1.10525 (2014) ... Anita Lawson- Episode #1.10461 (2014) ... Anita Lawson- Episode #1.10450 (2014) ... Anita Lawson- Episode #1.10449 (2014) ... Anita Lawson- Episode #1.10440 (2014) ... Anita LawsonShow all 47 episodes 2014 Book of Fire Bibiana 2013 Chapman Mother 2010 You Again Daisy 2006 Monk (TV Series) Sara Jo- Mr. Monk Meets His Dad (2006) ... Sara Jo 2004 The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee (Video Game) Daisy Duke (voice) 2000 The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood (TV Movie) Daisy Duke 1997 The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! (TV Movie) Daisy Duke 1992 Rage and Honor Capt. Murdock 1992 The Nutt House Benefit Reporter 1992 African Skies (TV Series) Margo Dutton- The Lost Crown (1992) ... Margo Dutton- Wild Child ... Margo Dutton- The Bottom Line ... Margo Dutton- Safety Last ... Margo Dutton- Wildlife ... Margo DuttonShow all 17 episodes 1990 Masters of Menace Kitty Wheeler 1989 Criminal Act Pam Weiss 1989 Driving Force Harry 1987 Trying Times (TV Series) Actress- Drive, She Said (1987) ... Actress 1987 Street Justice Tamarra 1979-1985 The Dukes of Hazzard (TV Series) Daisy Duke- Opening Night at the Boar's Nest (1985) ... Daisy Duke- Enos and Daisy's Wedding (1985) ... Daisy Duke- Strange Visitor to Hazzard (1985) ... Daisy Duke- When You Wish Upon a Hogg (1985) ... Daisy Duke- The Haunting of J.D. Hogg (1985) ... Daisy DukeShow all 145 episodes 1984 Cannonball Run II Marcie, Lamborghini Babe 1983 The Dukes (TV Series) Daisy Duke- A Hogg in the Foggy Bogg (1983) ... Daisy Duke (voice)- The Dukes in Hollywood (1983) ... Daisy Duke (voice)- The Canadian Caper (1983) ... Daisy Duke (voice)- A Dickens of a Christmas (1983) ... Daisy Duke (voice)- The Kid from Madrid (1983) ... Daisy Duke (voice)Show all 20 episodes 1980-1983 The Love Boat (TV Series) Pamela Hodgekins / Pat Bigelow- Going to the Dogs/Putting on the Dog/Women's Best Friend/Whose Dog Is It Anyway (1983) ... Pamela Hodgekins- No Girls for Doc/Marriage of Convenience/The Caller/The Witness (1980) ... Pat Bigelow 1983 White Water Rebels (TV Movie) Trisha Parker 1981 Enos (TV Series) Daisy Duke- One Daisy Per Summer (1981) ... Daisy Duke 1978 Nicole Sue (as Kathy Bach) 1977-1978 Police Woman (TV Series) - A Shadow on the Sea (1978)- Screams (1977) 1977 Murder in Peyton Place (TV Movie) Linda 1975 Hustle Peggy Summers 1975 Strange New World (TV Movie) Lara, the Guide 1975 Matt Helm (TV Series) Alice- Matt Helm (1975) ... Alice 1974 Thunderbolt and Lightfoot Melody 1974 The Midnight Man Natalie Category:Catherine Bach Category:Daisy Duke Category:Dukes of Hazzard/Crew members Category:Dukes of Hazzard Category:Dukes of Hazzard/Franchise Category:Dukes of Hazzard/Legends Category:Barbie Dolls Category:Legged Barbies Category:Beyond Cutie Pie Creatures Category:Justin's Favorite Crushes Category:Justin's Favorite Legends Category:Legends Category:MediaMass Category:Mediamass/Future Legends Category:Mediamass/Legends Category:People that Should Be in Mediamass Culture Category:The Midnight Man Category:I Love Catherine Bach Category:Thunderbolt and Lightfoot Category:Matt Helm Category:Strange World Category:Murder in the Hamptons Category:Hustle Category:Police Woman Category:Nicole Category:Enos Category:The Love Boat Category:The Dukes Category:Cannonball Run 2 Category:Street Justice Category:Trying Times Category:Driving Forces Category:Criminal Act Category:Masters Of Menace Category:African Skies Category:The Nutt House Category:The Breakup Girl Category:Ellen Category:Young and the Restless Category:Book Of Fire Category:Monk Category:You Again Category:The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee Category:The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood Category:The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! Category:Chapman